HF 023 Death
8:49:47 PM Josh: As they head for the alley, you manage to slip out in the bar area. 8:51:51 PM Josh: You, figure out where you're headed, specifically. 8:52:00 PM Creed: she's headed to out of town 8:52:10 PM Josh: To the main gate? 8:52:12 PM Creed: Yeah 8:52:15 PM Josh: Ok. 8:53:13 PM Josh: It takes you a while, but you reach the end of town. 8:53:44 PM Josh: You see a couple guards by the walls...nobody else, really. 8:54:08 PM Creed: (( I just remembered what Creed doesn't remember. )) 8:54:19 PM Josh: ((What?)) 8:54:26 PM Creed: (( The location of the cave )) 8:54:33 PM Creed: (( or the cave, specifically )) 8:54:36 PM Josh: ((Yeah, you don't know where it is)) 8:54:55 PM Creed: (( In that case )) 8:55:22 PM Creed: Creed looks at the main gate for a bit, examining it's architecture, not really remembering why she came here, before heading back to the prison-home. 8:55:55 PM Josh: Ok, you go home. 8:56:01 PM Josh: The kenku are there. 8:56:15 PM Creed: She heads to the basement. 8:56:51 PM Josh: Ok. 8:56:59 PM Creed: Door still there to Death? 8:57:10 PM Josh: The circle's still there. Are you using it? 8:57:13 PM Creed: Indeed. 8:57:17 PM Josh: Ok. 8:57:52 PM Josh: As you enter, the void isn't there anymore. You now find yourself in a large stone room. Now windows or doors. 8:58:09 PM Creed: Creed seems mildly confused. 8:58:14 PM Creed: "This is new." 8:58:16 PM Josh: Just some furniture, a dead plant in the corner, and clocks. Clocks covering the walls and ceiling. 8:58:36 PM Creed: Any creatures in the room? 8:59:07 PM Josh: A large armored figure. He looks like this. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/4/4b/Soth.gif 8:59:19 PM Creed: He looks angry. 8:59:39 PM Creed: He doesn't look like he's going to attack, right? 8:59:44 PM Josh: Nope. 8:59:47 PM Josh: Just standing there. 8:59:53 PM Creed: "Are you.. Death? Or... someone else?" 9:00:09 PM Josh: He doesn't say anything. 9:00:20 PM Creed: "Would you like to play a game of chess, then?" 9:00:40 PM Josh: The figure shakes his head no. 9:00:57 PM Creed: "Happen to have a language?" 9:01:11 PM Josh: He holds up a hand to stop you. 9:01:22 PM Creed: Creed will go quiet in respect. 9:01:56 PM Josh: He gets up and walks through a wall, out of the room. 9:02:08 PM Creed: Creed will.. follow. 9:02:22 PM Josh: WHACK! Right into the wall. 9:02:35 PM Creed: "Ow." 9:02:51 PM Creed: Insight? 9:02:59 PM Josh: Sure. 9:03:11 PM Creed: (( 16 )) 9:03:20 PM Josh: What do you wanna know, specifically? 9:03:42 PM Creed: What this room is used for 9:04:49 PM Josh: Ok, looking closer, you see that all the clocks have 13 numbers on them, and that any clock with both hands on the 13 is stopped. 9:05:06 PM Josh: Only one is stopped with the hands on 12 and not 13. 9:05:24 PM Creed: Creed will touch the one with the hands stopped on 12. 9:06:12 PM Josh: Tap tap. Doesn't move. 9:06:34 PM Creed: She'll take it off the wall and see if whatever is running it is out of order. 9:06:51 PM Josh: Make a STR check. 9:07:07 PM Creed: ( 7 ) 9:08:40 PM Josh: Doesn't budge. It's stuck right to the wall. 9:09:14 PM Creed: Creed will.. try using magic from the egg to charge the clock. 9:09:24 PM Creed: So, arcana check? 9:09:46 PM Josh: Sure. 9:09:53 PM Creed: (14) 9:10:02 PM Josh: ...nope. Nothing. 9:10:12 PM Josh: As you hold the egg towards it and grunt, Death comes in. 9:10:27 PM Creed: Creed will put the egg away. 9:10:30 PM Creed: "Who was your friend?" 9:11:46 PM Josh: Death: "He is named Lord Soth." 9:11:52 PM Josh: Death: "What were you doing?" 9:12:06 PM Creed: "I was trying to fix this clock, it was stuck on the 12, unlike the rest of them." 9:12:50 PM Josh: Death: "Yes. It is beyond either of our power to fix it from here." 9:13:19 PM Creed: "So.. before anything, what's with the new place? You seem to be into decorating now." 9:14:11 PM Josh: Death: "Restoring. My realm, the Shadowfell, has been deeply affected by the ritual you travel through." 9:14:29 PM Creed: "Oh, have I been ruining things?" 9:14:56 PM Josh: Death: "In a way. But not here. This was ruined before you were born." 9:15:13 PM Creed: "I apologize for any damage that I may have caused for your realm then, Death." 9:16:14 PM Josh: Death: "You have done nothing to me. But you should examine your path for now." 9:16:24 PM Josh: The wall Death came through opens up. 9:16:36 PM Creed: "Speaking of my path, I came to you for help and advice." 9:17:31 PM Josh: Death: "Yes. That was wise. Please, follow." 9:17:38 PM Creed: Creed will follow 9:18:09 PM Josh: Death float out through the hole. As you follow, you find yourself in the courtyard of a massive castle within the void. 9:18:15 PM Josh: The wall seals itself up. 9:18:22 PM Creed: "This is.. extravagant." 9:19:13 PM Josh: Death: "Thank you. It is several hundred millenia of work, but it's worth it in the end." 9:19:32 PM Creed: "All by yourself?" 9:19:54 PM Creed: Creed will use detect magic. 9:20:36 PM Josh: Everything lights up in a bright purple light. Roll a WIS save, please. 9:20:52 PM Creed: nope, gone 9:21:17 PM Josh: The light gets brighter, brighter and then...darkness. Just darkness. 9:21:26 PM Creed: Am I blind now? 9:21:29 PM Josh: Yep. 9:21:32 PM Josh: Seems like. 9:22:10 PM Creed: Creed will cover her eyes, wincing in pain. "That wasn't smart of me to do." 9:22:24 PM Josh: Death: "No, it wasn't." 9:22:38 PM Creed: "I wanted to see if it was pure magic or just brick, seems it was the former." 9:22:48 PM Josh: Death: "You could just ask." 9:23:05 PM Creed: "Wanted to see myself.. You know how I am." 9:23:17 PM Josh: Death: "I do." 9:23:33 PM Creed: "Well, could you guide me through your castle then since I've lost my sight?" 9:23:48 PM Creed: "I assume you can't bring it back." 9:24:00 PM Josh: Death: "I can, actually." 9:24:05 PM Josh: Death: "In a moment." 9:24:16 PM Creed: "No rush. It's a strange sensation." 9:25:23 PM Josh: Death: "It can be." 9:25:30 PM Josh: You feel a seat come up from under you. 9:25:45 PM Creed: Creed will sit. 9:25:59 PM Josh: Death: "You sought my advice?" 9:27:58 PM Creed: "I did. I have no means of reaching Ioun for help in a case with Darkbane's worker. So I come to you in help. I don't seek the worker's death by my own hands, nor by yours as it would seem like I'm playing with your whims. Instead, I would like to know how much time this person has left in their life." 9:28:13 PM Creed: "With this knowledge, I could better decide on what to do." 9:28:58 PM Josh: Death: "Do you know this person?" 9:29:20 PM Creed: "I know them by name, Jess." 9:29:28 PM Creed: "She's currently being held in prison." 9:30:35 PM Josh: You feel Death brush by you. It is cold and sends shivers through you. 9:30:53 PM Josh: Death: "They will have their whole life ahead of them. Same as everyone." 9:31:00 PM Creed: "You should keep a blanket on you, Death." 9:31:15 PM Creed: "You're colder than you usually are." 9:31:52 PM Josh: Death: "You seek justification to kill them?" 9:32:13 PM Creed: "Not quite. I seek justification on what the best path would be." 9:32:18 PM Creed: "There's many solutions to a problem." 9:32:46 PM Creed: "But there's very few that would be the best path." 9:33:35 PM Creed: "By knowing more information about a person or object, there are more paths that are presented to be the best." 9:34:38 PM Josh: Death: "There is much I know, but only so much I can tell you." 9:35:03 PM Creed: "What you can tell me would always be enough." 9:35:39 PM Josh: Death: "I can tell you that I have heard many people argue for the deaths they have caused. Rarely do their motivations save them." 9:36:17 PM Creed: "I'm sure I've already caused many deaths, and my team-mates are not exempt from that." 9:36:49 PM Josh: Death: "Also true." 9:36:49 PM Creed: "Even if they do not realize that they're taking lives, or are, for the betterment of their own jobs." 9:37:17 PM Creed: "As adventurers, we take the lives of monsters for money, or kill members of factions because they 'break a law'." 9:37:30 PM Creed: "Though of course, that last part is in a more extreme manner." 9:37:48 PM Josh: Death: "Do you view this the same way?" 9:39:03 PM Creed: "I know full well what lives I take for the furthering of my own and I've come to terms with that. I know the path that I take to get to the end will be covered in the dead of those who try to kill me." 9:39:18 PM Creed: "Such is the way of Hell." 9:39:37 PM Creed: "You know that my goal is to reach Hell, but my goal extends beyond that." 9:40:46 PM Josh: Death: "But this one is not trying to harm you." 9:40:57 PM Josh: Death: "This one has no stake in the game." 9:41:33 PM Creed: "This one was placed as such because of another that has a stake in the game, which presents the problem." 9:41:45 PM Josh: Death: "Maybe." 9:42:02 PM Creed: "This girl is not the one I am worried about as much as it is for Darkbane." 9:42:19 PM Josh: Death: "I can tell you Darksbane would not use his Power." 9:42:29 PM Josh: Death: "He sees no good profit in it." 9:42:34 PM Creed: "It's not his Power that I'm worried about." 9:42:39 PM Creed: "It's his influence." 9:42:47 PM Josh: Death: "A worthy fear." 9:45:28 PM Creed: "I worry for my team mates who chose not to do the job, and I was wanting to use what knowledge I had for how long they had to live to my advantage. Since you say that they have a full life ahead of them. How long exactly is a full life? Adventurers and guards die before their life reaches the point where people would say that it's even remotely full. Or they would say that it had simply because they were 'defending' the town when they could've just been acting in self defense." 9:46:11 PM Josh: Death: "A life is a life. No more, no less." 9:46:28 PM Creed: "The length of a life is different." 9:46:49 PM Creed: "If Jess was to die today, then what would the difference be if I were to do it or someone else?" 9:46:59 PM Creed: "Again, I'm not justifying a life's end." 9:47:16 PM Josh: Death: "No, but you are seeking an easy answer to a complex question." 9:48:05 PM Creed: "Not quite. Because by the same means, I could try to prevent their death." 9:48:18 PM Creed: "Who would want someone to die if they knew they were going to die within that day?" 9:48:27 PM Creed: "When it's within their power to stop it?" 9:49:11 PM Josh: Death: "Are you asking if she will die today without you preventing it?" 9:49:37 PM Creed: "That is exactly what my question is." 9:49:58 PM Josh: Death: "...she may. So might your friends." 9:50:07 PM Josh: Death: "They are fighting as we speak." 9:50:17 PM Creed: "I assume they're all together?" 9:50:24 PM Josh: Death: "They are." 9:50:41 PM Creed: "So someone sent people after Jess. It's a real wonder who that would be." 9:51:11 PM Creed: "Well, could you do me a favor and fix my eyes?" 9:51:24 PM Creed: "Or will this have to be a lesson I have to live with?" 9:51:54 PM Josh: Death: "You wish to join your friends?" 9:52:04 PM Creed: "If they're going to die, I have to stop it." 9:52:08 PM Josh: Death: "What if I told you going back may get you killed, as well?" 9:52:44 PM Creed: "I'm both a noble with pride and a friend of theirs, I'll take the risk. If I do die, I can see you sooner than planned." 9:53:47 PM Josh: There is no answer, and for a long time, you wonder if she is still there. It is so dark but...wait. You can see through it. 9:54:05 PM Josh: You're in the booking office. But it is empty, and all the lights are out. 9:54:19 PM Creed: Creed will lower herself and take out her daggers. 9:54:20 PM Josh: You hear noises down the hall. 9:54:29 PM Creed: Faster than expected 9:54:44 PM Creed: Creed will follow the noises, quietly.